powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Slater
Alex Slater is the Obsidian Shadow Ranger, with both superspeed sprinting and afterimage powers, and the ability to vanish into the smallest of shadows. He is the older brother of Chris, and evil. Biography Alex was raised with his younger brother Christian by their grandfather Rolland. For as long as he could remember, he studied martial arts and ninjitsu. When he and Christian came of age, Rolland told them of the sword Asamune, and its power to control the ancient Tigerzord. Alex, who was superior to Christian in fighting skills, though he should be the one to have the sword, but the grandfather saw through him and knew he only wanted the sword to hurt others. When Alex heard Rolland's decision to give Asamune to Christian, he was furious. In an attempt to steal it, he was intercepted by first his brother, whom he defeated and cut on the left cheek as punishment for getting in his way, then by his grandfather, who defeated him. Alex left the dojo, vowing vengeance. Some time later, he came across Lothor and made a pact with him: in exchange for the means to have his revenge, Alex would serve Lothor and, once he retrieved Asamune, would also put her powers to his service. Lothor accepted the deal, and gave him the Obsidian Morpher, which had been developed by analyzing the Thunder Rangers' Morphers. Alex returned to his old dojo and killed his grandfather, but Christian and Asamune were nowhere to be found. One of Lothor's generals, Korassil, soon reported that Christian had appeared in Castle Ridge, and Alex joined the monster. He kidnapped Nico's mother in an attempt to make him hand over his morpher, but the hostage situation quickly devolved into a battle. Chris joined in, recognizing Alex, but before they could fight, Korassil teleported Alex out. Alex angrily confronted him, but Korassil reminded him that his current mission was to get rid of Nico, and grudgingly, Alex focused on that. He made his first move by helping Nico get into a bar, and planting seeds of doubt about the Silver Ranger. The next day, he ingratiated himself further by helping Nico find Crystalis. When Nico was facing a duel for his morpher, Alex prodded him about it, and Nico described the problem in veiled terms. Alex suggested that he demonstrate whatever traits had helped him get the "job" in the first place, which Nico did successfully. While Chris was out of town, Alex stopped by Nico's house, and eventually revealed his true identity as the Obsidian Ranger. The two fought, and Alex won--even with interference from Nico's mother. By the time Chris reached the scene, Alex was gone and Nico had been killed. Alex returned to Korassil's ship to celebrate--meaning spend the night with his newest girlfriend, a humanoid alien from Xumara's ship named Kiaris. Korassil was none too pleased with the delay, and demanded Nico's morpher of Alex the next morning. Alex delivered it, and examined a data card he'd "borrowed" from Kiaris which seemed to disturb him. His evasive responses made Korassil force him to explain, which he did: Kiaris had been picking up strange, encrypted communications between Xumara and other generals. When Alex asked point-blank if Korassil trusted her, he almost got himself strangled. The attack made him angry, saying he'd only been trying to help. Abashed, Korassil apologized and took over examining the data. After Korassil's attempt to recruit a new Blue Ranger went awry, Alex sent down isolation bubbles to trap the rebellious ninjas. Tentatively, he asked what the data had revealed, and Korassil showed him: Xumara had been talking to the other generals one by one, asking them just how loyal they were to Lothor. Alex accompanied Korassil to Xumara's ship, where he watched her reveal her full, treacherous plan. He didn't seem to enjoy it, or her ensuing punishment at Zart's hands. When Chris crossed paths with Rat and the monsters chasing him, Alex withdrew the defeated Macabrester instead of making him grow giant-sized. As he told Korassil, he'd decided to push Chris and Rat together--besides, giant monsters never succeeded. Finding Rat alone, Alex threatened to kill him if he didn't go along with his plan. Rat agreed, and in the ensuing fight with Recurse, he helped overpower Chris so the monster could blast him. Alex showed up, thanked Rat for his help and promised the space ninjas would look out for him. Sending him and Recurse away, Alex gloated over his enspelled, helpless brother, then prepared to stab him. Before he could, he was shot in the hand by Mark Nero--he ducked into his shadow in time to avoid a more serious injury. Retreating to the ship, he got stitched up in sickbay and wondered what was going on. The shot left him unable to fight for a few days. When he found out who his attacker was, he was less than impressed, even with Korassil's warnings. When the time came to test Jess against Chris and Nero, Alex was the one to collect her. After Rat managed to kill Wyatt, Alex said he didn't think Rat had it in him. Alex accompanied Korassil, Rat and Zart to Chiratheon's lake, where they witnessed the ritual to release the water demon--and were promptly attacked by Tauza and her allies. Alex only just escaped Madam Yuki when Kiaris teleported him out. Korassil joined him, and they returned to Scrimshaw to recover--and use the Rangers as a screen against Tauza. The next day, Alex teleported Chris aboard the ship for a duel; as he explained, he had to truly defeat and kill him to gain mastery of Asamune. The brothers fought, and this time Chris didn't hold back. It was a difficult battle, but at last Chris defeated and fatally stabbed Alex. His last words were "shut up"; he died in Chris's arms. Personality Alex is arrogant. He believes himself to be better than the others, but he also has the skills to back it up. He’s rather cruel, and enjoys hurting people with his words and the truth as much as he does with his swords. However, he’s also determined and patient. Arsenal *Shadow Swords *Shuriken *Black Lionzord Appearance Alex is a Caucasian Canadian, 6' even. He has blue eyes and platinum blond hair worn in a ponytail. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas Category:Human Category:Black Ranger Category:Evil Rangers Category:Rangers with Superpowers